Murders Around Drama
Characters Cody Ezekiel Trent Duncan Harold Noah Owen Tyler Geoff Gwen Courtney Heather Sierra Bridgette Lindsay Katie Sadie Beth The Story It was 9 AM as Katie and Sadie invited some of the TD cast to come for a sleepover which a few said yes to.They came around 7 PM. "Oh my god, It's Trent!"Sadie exclaimed as Trent walked in. Cody,Noah,Bridgette,and Gwen walked in after that followed by everyone else. "Let's watch the news!"Katie suggested. "Sure."Owen replied, "Have any snacks?" "I'll go get some."Katie responded as everyone heard a bang. On the news, a Serial Killer escaped and the bang worried them. "Guys, it's nothing."Duncan said as he walked into the kitchen to get Owen his snacks. Everyone heard a scream for help as they walked over to Duncan.His dead bloody body was on the floor.Courtney and Gwen gasped.Harold smiled happily knowing Duncan was gone. "It's probably a joke, I'm going to the bathroom."Heather said. Another scream was heard.It was so loud it could have made the whole earth hear it.Heather was D-E-A-D.Everyone yelled in horror.Katie ran to warn her mom. "No Katie!"Sadie shouted,"Don't go you could die!" Katie ignored her and walked into her mother's room.Blood was everywhere and her mom's body was there. "Mom...."Katie said. Those were Katie's last words as she was stabbed in the head and shot twice in the head. Everyone walked into Katie's mom's room. "KATIE!!!!!!!"Sadie shouted. "Oh crap!"Cody said as he saw a shadow,"LET'S RUN!" Cody,Trent,Harold,Ezekiel,Noah,and Geoff ran.Everyone else was too shocked. A bullet hit Sierra's head.Sierra was finally dead, too good to be true to Cody. Everyone else except Lindsay and Sadie ran. Sadie looked at Katie's dead body. "Katie...."Sadie said. "It's okay, Mady!"Lindsay told Sadie. A knife then hit Lindsay in the head.Lindsay was killed.Sadie ran out.When Sadie was with the others she looked on the ground to see Owen's dead body. "This is insane!"Tyler shouted, "Wait, where's Lindsay?" "She was killed!"Sadie screamed crying. Tyler cried.Then, Geoff was shot. "Geoff, no!"Bridgette screamed. "It's too late we are all next!"Ezekiel said. Harold and Gwen were shot one split second later. "GWEN!"Trent and Cody yelled. The day turned from a dream to a nightmare.Everyone was sorry for coming as some payed with their lives.Everyone took a final glimspe at Harold and Gwen and ran trying to unlock the doors. "Great, it's locked, Love you too life!"Noah yelled to the ceiling. A shadow shot an arrow in the head to Beth who fell dead. "NO!Please, stop dying!"Sadie screamed. "I taught this while I was at homeschool,"Ezekiel said,"I SURRENDER!" A message fell for Ezekiel. Dear Homeskool, I dont except u're apoligiy u wll all dy now. From, Serial Killer. "Awful grammar and stuff."Noah said to scared to mention something else,"Also great plan homeschool." "Thanks, eh."Ezekiel replied still failing to notice sarcasm. As Ezekiel replied it was too late for Trent who was thrown a knife at in the chest.Trent slowly died and everyone remaining ran. "I'm too, good at sports to die!"Tyler shouted. Suddenly, Courtney fell to the ground dead. "Oh crap!"Bridgette yelled. They noticed, the window was open. "JUMP!"Cody told everyone. Bridgette jumped first but landed painfully.Ezekiel,Noah,and Tyler jumped next still landing painfully.Only Cody and Sadie remained up there.Cody was too in shock since he saw the serial killer behind Sadie. "What-"Sadie said unable to finish her sentence due to being stabbed in the throat.Cody then jumped and the Serial killer followed but landed on his knife.A cop came and handcuffed the Serial Killer. "I actually survived,eh."Ezekiel said. "I'm still shocked...."Tyler told them. "Hey, where's Cody?"Bridgette asked. Cody was nowhere to be seen.He could have been killed but his body wasn't found nor did the Serial Killer's knife or anything was used on Cody.Cody was never heard from.The remaining 4 ran to their houses never forgetting this day.Was it a dream?Maybe... THE END